Tod im Nobelviertel
by MCS-Sherry-NY
Summary: Goren'Eames; Logan'Barek


Law & Order: Criminal Intent

**Law & Order: Criminal Intent**

„**Tod im Nobelviertel!" **

„_In New York Citys Kampf gegen das Verbrechen, werden die schlimmsten Straftäter von den Detectives der Major Case Squad, der Abteilung für Kapitalverbrechen gejagt. Dies sind ihre Geschichten."_

Prolog 

"Na, schon was vor für heute Abend?"

Detectiv Robert Goren sah seine Teampartnerin fragend an.

„Nein. Warum??" Eames ahnte schlimmes „Jetzt sag nicht du willst noch weiter ermitteln? Wir haben gerade einen Fall abgeschlossen. Irgendwann brauch sogar ich mal Feierabend. Und du auch!" Sie verlies zügig ihren Arbeitsplatz, ohne darauf zuachten, dass Goren energisch den Kopf schüttelte und mit ihr Schritt hielt.

„Das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Ich meinte, ob du vielleicht Lust… auf einen kleinen Drink hättest. Mir reicht' s für heute nämlich auch." Er lächelte leicht als Alexandra ihr Tempo etwas verlangsamte und vor den Fahrstühlen zu Halt kam.

„Oh, wenn du mich schon einlädst, sag ich natürlich nicht nein. Stammkneipe?"

Ein Nicken folgte und die beiden verließen den Aufzug und begaben sich auf den Weg ins „Peter & Chase".

Es war eine nasskalte Nacht in New York City. Kein Wunder, der Winteranfang stand fast vor der Tür und die meisten Anwohner waren bekleidet, als würde es wirklich jeden Moment zum Schneien anfangen. Die beiden Detectives gingen schweigend die nur leicht erhellten Straßen entlang, bis sie die Stille durchbrachen.

„Ist das kalt!" Eames zog sich ihren Schal tiefer ins Gesicht.

„Ja. Du hast Recht. Es soll heute Nacht angeblich noch die Minusgrade erreichen." Antwortete Goren der seine Hände auch schon längst in seinen Jackentaschen vergraben hatte.

„Heute Nacht?! Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir sie jetzt schon längst erreicht haben."

Goren musste auf diese Aussage hin schmunzeln und konnte sich letztendlich leider eine kluge Bemerkung nicht verkeifen. „Das kommt einen nur so vor, weil eine ziemliche hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit herrscht." Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass auch sie es wusste, jedoch wollte er seine Partnerin einfach etwas nerven.

„Ja , Ja. Ich weiß! Und jetzt ab in' s Warme, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Mit einem letzten viel sagenden Blick zu Goren, der ihr die Tür gentlemanlike aufhielt, verschwand Eames als Erste in der Kneipe. Froh endlich dort zu sein, setzten sich beide an den Tresen. „Wie immer?" Der Barkeeper kannte die beiden schon und sie waren gut befreundet. „Ja, für mich wie immer!" sagte Goren und freute sich auf einen Whisky. Seine Partnerin wärmte sich lieber an ihrem Irish Coffee auf.

Det. Mike Logan war mehr als genervt von diesem ganzen Tag. Er begab sich auf direkten Weg in seine Stammkneipe. Der Wind wurde immer stärker, langsam fing der Boden an zu gefrieren und Logan wurde mit jeder Böe und jedem Schritt gereizter als er eh schon war. Er musste ziemlich aufpassen wo er hin trat.

Dennoch kam er ein paar Minuten und ein paar Rutschpartien später endlich an seinem Ziel an. Auch er war in dieser Kneipe ziemlich bekannt. Zügig ging er auf den Tresen zu, während er immer wieder nickend alte Bekannte grüßte.

Das „Peter & Chase" wurde als „sicherste" Kneipe in der Stadt bezeichnet, weil dort viele Detectives von der Major Case Squad ihren Feierabend verbrachten. Das war verständlich, da die Kneipe nicht zu weit entfernt war.

„Das tut gut! Ich dacht schon, ich müsste erfrieren!"

Eames hielt ihren Irish Coffee fest umklammert.

„Da muss ich ihnen leider Recht geben, Detectiv Eames. Guten Abend!"

„Logan! Na, auch in' s Warme getrieben worden?!" Goren begrüßte seinen Kollegen mit einem Händedruck und deute auf den freien Platz neben sich.

Mike nahm diese Geste dankend an und setzte sich zu den beiden.

„Ja! Ich könnte schwören, dass wir Minusgrade haben!"

„Meine Rede!" warf Eames triumphierend dazwischen.

„Ja, Ja. Wo hast du denn deine Teampartnerin, Carolyn gelassen?" wollte Goren wissen und schwenkte sein Whisky Glas hin und her, während er die Flüssigkeit interessiert betrachtete.

„Keine Ahnung! Sie war sehr schnell weg. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie auch von der Kälte verfolgt!" Logan nahm vom Barkeeper dankend seinen Scotch entgegen.

Er stieß mit Bobby an, während sich Alex ihren zweiten Irish Coffee bestellte.

„Gibt' s was neues in eurem Fall oder tappt ihr immer noch im Dunkeln?" fragte Goren neugierig weiter.

Logan nahm einen großen Schluck seines alkoholischen Getränks bevor er antwortete. „Ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht: abgeschlossen!" Es bildete sich ein mildes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Das erklärt natürlich alles. Wir haben unseren auch abgeschlossen!"

brachte sich Eames auch mal wieder etwas ins Gespräch der Männer ein.

„Gratuliere!" sprach Logan mit seinem typischen Unterton und leerte sein Scotch Glas in einem Zug.


End file.
